The present invention relates to an improved foot spraying and scrubbing device that is designed to conveniently and safely clean difficult areas of the foot such as between the toes. This invention has been designed in order provide a simple and fast means of cleaning feet in order to reduce the prevalence of commonly transmitted diseases such as fungal and bacterial infections that often occur in private bathrooms between family members and also in public places like gym lockers, showers and swimming pools. The present invention is a simple device for the general purpose of scrubbing feet, especially in regions between the toes. Due to its simplicity it is very amendable as a cost effective apparatus that can be purchased by any household or public facility.
In the prior art, foot cleaning devices have been disclosed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,779 claims a device that consists of a foot-controlled spray with brushes. In this device, the spray and brush comes from a horizontal position where the spray flows through the brush. U.S. Pat. No. 6,584,636 discloses a device that contains both vertical and horizontal brushes and wash feet using a stream of water coming from a source beneath the foot, which like the U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,779 patent, uses a steam of fluid that flows through the brush. Further the U.S. Pat. No. 6,584,636 patent is designed to wash shoes outdoors.
As opposed to the '636 patent, the present claimed invention is designed to wash feet in private or public bathrooms, gymnasiums or swimming pools. Further as opposed to the U.S. Pat. No. 6,584,636 patent, the stream of fluid can be a detergent that flows from a source that is from above the foot. The present invention also has attached removable scrubbing cords and callous sheets that are used to scrub the feet and are separated from the fluid source.
Using a fluid source that pours detergent from a position that is above the foot and is separated from the brushing mechanisms enables a more sanitary washing device. This is due to limited direct contact of feet to the position where the detergent is poured. This feature makes the present invention very suitable for public locations having large numbers of people where the frequency of contagious foot disease is high.